1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cane and, more particularly, to an automatic direction-correcting apparatus for a cane.
2. Related Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional cane 1 includes a pad 3 attached to a lower end of a tube 2 in a fixed manner. That is, the tube 2 cannot be moved relative to the pad 3. When a person walks with help from the cane 1, the cane 1 may or may not extend perpendicular to a floor. When the cane 1 extends perpendicular to the floor, an entire lower face of the pad 3 contacts the floor so that the pad 3 does not slip on the floor. Hence, the cane 1 provides firm support for the user. However, when the cane 1 does not extend perpendicular to the floor, only a portion of the lower face of the pad 3 contacts the floor so that the pad 3 might slip on the floor. Hence, the cane 1 does not provide firm support for the user.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.